frostbite
by Iareaboy
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other copyrighted products yada yada, all of those belong to there respective owners, But I do own all OCs and the story itself. viewer discretion is advised for pokephilia, rape, language, blood, drugs and booze. (I will be rebooting this story... eventualy)
1. freezing a heart

Chapter 1: Freezing a heart

(NOTE: this chapter will contain RAPE)

Isaac is in the town square of Dendemille following his normal routine just shifting through the crowd picking up change and other dropped items his face is covered with a ragged old red scarf but his black hair sticks out here and there, his gold eyes shine bright and he is in a flimsy coat and ripped jeans and old boots. As Isaac goes through the crowd he get to work, as he goes through he sneakily picks their pockets he get three people this time an old man a mother and a dumb tourist, 'Easy picking' he thinks as he come out the other end and looks at his loot. 'okay i got gloves... YES' he quickly puts them on, and pockets the 20$ and the pen. as Isaac goes back to the bench to wait for more idiots to swindle. Two hours pass until something happens, "HAY CLAWS" yells a girl, Isaac puts his down a bit and slowly turns to the girl, she is five feet tall (one more then Isaac) her hair is white and red with a scar on her face she wears a leather jacket and jeans and storms over and picks up Isaac by his shirt and says "HEY ANSWER ME" making Isaac flinch, but he manages to stutter "what do you w-w-want Z-Zena" Zena nods then drags him off with her into an alley where zangoose is waiting a Zena nears it steps aside in the ally Zena throws Isaac against the wall and pins him to it punching him in the gut but he has nothing in him so he just gags and falls Zena leans over and takes his scarf and gloves, boots and coat along with the money and pen then kicks him for 5 hours; it is dark when she leaves him in nothing but jeans and a wife beater, she then spits on him saying "I'll see you next week, you little piece of shit" as she kick him in the dick and leaves. Gets up and says to himself "at least she didn't use a knife this time" as he touches his lobe less right ear. As he gets up he hears Zena yells "BITCH YOU BETTER STILL BE THERE" at this Isaac runs off and bumps into a trainer knocking over the boy, his mawile Yells Kaleb as she runs over to him but all Isaac sees is the bag he dropped. 'This is my chance' he thinks as he grabs it and runs off into the flying snow.

As Isaac runs blindly into the snow, Zena is at his heels yelling "WHY YOU RUNNING?" in a tone that is seductive yet terrifying at the same time. Isaac suddenly trips over a small brick wall and rolls into a tree and he is then tackled by Zena. Zena rips Isaacs shirts off him and cuffs him to the tree, well Isaac screams and yells "HELP, HELP ME, RAPE" and fights back, but she is overpowering him well gagging him, she rips off his pants and boxers. Zena leans over to Isaac's ear and whispers "This time I'm taking something you can NEVER, GET ,BACK" "MMMMMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM" Isaac screams as he closes his eye asking arceus 'Please I know I'm a horrible person I know It was wrong for me to steal from all those people but I'm just a kid so please stop her' and is interrupted by Zena who is now jerking Isaac off slowly while licking from the head of his shaft to his neck… *CRACK* Isaac opens his eye to see a small Pokémon tackling down Zena and knocking her out. Isaac closes his eye and opens them trying to make out what Pokémon it's too blurry because of the freezing tears in his eyes. "MMM MMMM MMM" he grunts at it, and so it turns and rushes to Isaac saying "Sne sneas sneasel" as it cuts the gag of Isaac. "I-I-I need h-h-help" Isaac studiers still cuffed to the tree, the sneasel nods and runs off… minutes go by as Isaac waits and when he can finally hear something he is about to pass out, but is quickly slapped back into reality by a trainer, Isaac looks up to see the guys dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes as he turns and starts to walk away taking the bag saying "this is mine", but stops dead in his tracks one a familiar voice says "KALEB" he tenses up and turns making a face that says I just fucked up. "Are you just going to leave this guy stranded here… that girl was RAPEING him" the mawile yelled well pointing at Zena, Kaleb then counters with "He took our stuff, melody" it's not very effective. Kaleb then looks down at the sneasel tugging at his track pants pleading out "Sne snea sneasel" Kaleb then sighs saying "FINE I'll help him, but first someone get him his pants." Isaac was softly crying the whole time thinking 'I'm going to die here' as his arms and legs are now completely numb but then is told "SHUT UP MAN YOU WINE LIKE A BITCH" Isaac opens his eyes and turns to see Kaleb unlocking the cuffs, Isaac is shocked by the act of kindness. As Kaleb offers Isaac a hand Isaac asks "Why" to witch Kaleb says "don't ask me she is the one who tied you up."..."you going to take my hand or not?" Isaac slowly takes his hand and is pulled up and Kaleb ask "where are you shoes?" Isaac looks down and mumbles "I don't… have any" suddenly the sneasel runs up to Isaac holding out a poke ball and trying to give it to Isaac. "What is this?" he asks as he takes the ball from the small blurry Pokémon and then blacks out.

The hospital room is empty except for Isaac in the bed and the 3'5 sneasel pacing the floor, Isaac mumbles in his sleep "mm" the sneasel jumps on the bed smiling at the sound he made giving her hope and as she hugs him she thinks 'thank arceus he is safe this guy saved my life when he started to scream I was afraid I wouldn't get to repay him (FLASH BACK) sneasel is running from something big it's a abomasnow and it charges and smacks the small Pokémon sending it fly, as it closes in and get ready to make the killing blow there is a scream startling the abomasnow and it runs off well the sneasel is hearing "RAPE" (BACK TO REALITY) "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Isaac screams startling the sneasel causing her to fall back off the bed, but she catches herself and climbs up and hugs him shushing him and stroking his head. Just then a nurse Run in and checks on Isaac, after a minute she wipes her forehead and sighs saying "okay kid how many fingers am I holding up?" as she puts out two fingers Isaac then gives her a look as if she asked if the sky was blue, "Two" then Isaac looks around and asks "where am I?" the nurse says "you're in a hospital you dummy, Lumiose city hospital" Isaac eyes widen as he start to panic but is quickly calmed by the pink Pokémon on his chest 'pink… PINK'..."HOLY SHIT THERE IS A PINK SNEASEL ON ME" the nurse is shocked at the outburst and says "Didn't your mother tell you not to say words like that!" and so she waited to hear 'I'm sorry or maybe he will say yes' but Isaac only looked away saying "I live alone" the nurse then turns and leaves without saying another word. Isaac just lays down as the sneasel tries to cheer him up, but to no avail. Later a doctor comes in saying "you will be fine kid and I'm sure that sneasel of yours will make sure of it… oh yeah I'm supposed to give this back to you" he says as he hands Isaac a Cherish ball and leaves saying you can leave in the morning, so just relax and remember, that girl won't ever get near you again, sleep tight kid". As the door closes Isaac Yells "Don't call me kid" and then asks the pink Pokémon "so if you're coming with me, I think we should give you a name, but first are you a girl?" she nods and blushes a bit "so I think I'll call you Leah then… like it?" he asks half of him expecting her to say okay the other expecting her to slap him like every other girl he has talked too (he has only talked to 3 other girls), she nod as to say yes and then hop off the bed and hits the lights and then crawls in the bed with Isaac watches him fall asleep.


	2. Frozen in fear

(hay this chapter contains pig Latin)

As the sun peeks in through the window, you can see Isaac asleep holding Leah tight to his chest. As Leah wakes up she thinks "Wow it so warm, it nice" she opens her eyes to see that she is nestled into Isaac's chest, causing her to blush. Leah is afraid he might yell at her for snuggling with him since she is a total stranger to him. Scared of being scolded Leah decides to crawl out of his embrace as carefully as possible so she doesn't wake up Isaac the guy she was cuddling with. Lucky for Leah, Isaac can be a heavy sleeper so she get out with ease, but as she leaves the bed Isaac mumbled something "Leah don't go". Leah unaware of what Isaac was mumbling, turns and finds out that she and Isaac were not alone. Kaleb and Melody are sitting in a chair watching her and Isaac closely, at first Leah is shocked and just stand there for five seconds before sticking her arms straight down and stopping over to Kaleb and Melody to chew them out. Leah yells (what is about to be said is the translation) "HAY CREEPS IT'S NOT NICE TO WATCH PEOPLE SLEEP IN FACT IT WEIRD AND WRONG SO STOP IT BEFORE I DECIDE TO CASTRATE YOU AND RIP BOTH OF YOU A NEW ASS HOLE" this doesn't faze the melody but kaleb is scared for he knew 'Hell hath no furry like a women's scorn'. Melody hops off the bench and walks up to Leah and whisper in her ear "I know why you stuck with the kid" in a teasing voice and then winks at her. Leah is getting pissed and thinking 'If i was any stronger I would be mopping the floor with your ass', but in truth melody didn't mean it as an insult or even mean to make her mad she meant it as a, You go girl kind of thing.

Isaac who miraculously slept through his sneasel's rant, wakes up sweating and screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO", the sudden outburst startled every one but Kaleb, who was watching Isaac start to roll and mumble more and more while the girls had their talk. Isaac breaths were heavy and frantic but were slowing and getting steady again, seat fell from his head to the blankets as he curled up and started to cry and think to himself 'WHY, why me, why did she have to try and rape me' kaleb just sat there feeling sorry for the guy he tried to leave for dead two days ago. In an effort to soothe Isaac, Leah climbed back up and started to stroke his hair and then when Isaac sat up he instantly hugged Leah for five minutes, until Kaleb broke the silence by clearing his throat and saying "Hey buddy put your clothes on and let's get out of here pushing up a wheelchair with a new shirt pant boxers and even socks and shoes. Isaac just nodded letting go of the sneasel and slipping on the pant and boxer under the blankets and then tried to climb out of the bed but it was hard for him. After Isaac managed to get off the bed and stand Kaleb pulled him into the chair, saying "You shouldn't try to walk for a bit you were in that bed for more than Two days". "Two days?" Isaac asks shocked, them mawile walks up to him saying "yeah you almost died from hypothermia" Isaac just looks down and just sits there and says "okay…". As Kaleb start to push him out of the room Leah hops onto Isaac's lap and hugs him. At the front desk where they are stopped by a doctor who says "before we can let you go we need some info on you" Isaac nods "full name" says the doctor, "Isaac… just Isaac" at this the doctor sighs saying "sorry kid but we can't let you go, unless you have someone to look after you; we can't have homeless kids running around in the city". Melody steps forward saying that "Me and Kaleb will watch over him" but before the doctor can say no, She and kelab make a run for it. They make it out and into an alley and then slow down and start to just walk. The whole time Isaac is thinking 'Why are these three helping me? They should be taking this opportunity to get as much out of me as possible… right?'. "So Isaac, are you really homeless?" asks melody innocently, Isaac nods yes and just sits there as he is wheeled off to a hotel.

Isaac is zoned out as kaleb tells the clerk " We avehley a uestgley so you huoldsley repairpley the oomrley erivecsley kayoley", then wheels Isaac off to his room. "And this is my suit, It's a Luxury, with a hot tub and if you want to go to the spa press the red button on the wall by the door." Kaleb says pushing him in. Melody then says "We will be back in three hours with food okay so have fun and remember no cloths in the spa so if you press the button you will be unclothed so have fun. Isaac is in awe at the place, and says his thoughts out loud "HOLY SHIT, KALEB IS LOADED LIKE A FUCKING GOLD POTATO FILLED WITH MORE FUCKING GOLD, FOR FUCK SAKE I'VE NEVER EVEN HAD A BED BEFOR HOLY SHIT!". Leah is giggling at Isaac and hops off and then tries to get Isaac on his feet "Snea" she cues at Isaac well taking his hand and pulling him onto his feet.

Leah then tries to pull Isaac towards the door so Isaac ask her "Hey Leah what is it " she starts to point at the red button by the door labeled [EMERGENCY SPA TREATMENT] well saying "Sne Sne sneasel". After hearing Leah beg Isaac says "Okay we will have a spa… whatever that means" as he presses the button nothing happens. "Huh, nothing" just then the door opens and three girls come in. Girl #1 says "Call me Kay, now what's your name?" Isaac just blushes and says "I-I-Isaac" Kay and the other girls giggle at his shyness and girl #2 says "Call me Fay, uh can I call you Ikey?" Isaac just blushes and nods trying to avoid eye contact with the girls as the third bows saying "You can call me Jay, and today we will be giving you, your spa treatment" as the girls walk over Isaac steps back. As the girls keep going towards him he starts to freak out and Leah notices this and get in between them and her trainer making a threatening growl "SNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". The girls jump at the sound, as Isaac falls to his knees breathing deeply and really fast. Fey then says "Holy crap, is he having a panic attack?". Isaac starts to feel light headed and Kay runs over stopping him from falling over, but this only makes it worse and he starts to panic even more so she backs off and Leah runs over to him hugging him doing all she can to comfort him as he starts to calm down he blacks out.

Isaac relieves the events of his rape over and over again in his dreams, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yells as he wakes up on a leather couch with surrounded by Kaleb, Melody, Leah, Kay. Jay, Fay and a doctor. "Well it looks like your friend is fine just keep an eye on him and once you find out what cause his attacks call me." the doctor says as he leaves taking the girls with him. Isaac just lays down and covers his face. When mawile tells Isaac "Hey its okay your okay", and when she puts her hand on his shoulder he turns away and softly sobs into the leather. Kaleb stand up and yells at Isaac "HAY YOU DON'T IGNORE MY MELODY SHE IS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER SO YOU SHOULDN'T SHUN HER FOR IT!" Isaac just gets up and runs off. He runs down the hall, the stairs then out the hotel, then he keeps running until he sees a small empty alley and goes into it and crawls into a corner and just sits there. Sitting alone in the alley Isaac is thinking 'man all I do is fuck things up and my life sucks so what good am I? Perhaps the world would be better without me.

After Leah chewed out Kaleb she went looking for Isaac. As she ran she bumped into officer jenny. "Oh hey there little fella you lost?" jenny asks Leah, she nods and tries to tell her that she needs to find her trainer, her ran off. Jenny nods saying "okay girl, I'll help you find your master come on, we can find him quicker in the cruiser". As Leah hops in the cop car and jenny starts to cruise the city looking for the boy Leah described. As the ride goes on Leah thinks about Isaac 'Master you better be okay, even though I've known you for a short time, I-I… I think I'm in love with you'

Hey so I'm releasing this now and even more later tonight or tomorrow so please tell me what you think so far, and thanks for reading and I promise the lemons will come soon.


	3. thawing his heart

It's dark outside and it is raining, the streets of Lumiose city are colder than usual. "Don't worry girl, we will find him" officer jenny says to Leah who is looking out the window thinking 'Isaac you better be okay' just then the radio speakers say *Jenny the kid has been seen heading towards rough plaza*, jenny pick up the mic saying "Thanks we will go there right away". With that jenny spins the car around and speed of too rough plaza. One they get there, Leah jumps out of the car and runs out looking for Isaac. "SNEASEL" Leah yells no response so Leah looks around and what catches her eye is a boy huddled in the corner of an alley, its Isaac. Jenny then yells "Sorry girl but i got to go there is a fight going on downtown good luck" and that she speeds off. Isaac hasn't noticed Leah yet. As Leah runs to him she starts to cry that gets Isaac attention, he turns to her and as she get to him she first starts to hit him softly few times then just hugs him crying. Isaac is shocked that she even cared and hugs her and realizing that he hurt his only friend he starts to say "Leah, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" as they hug some one enters the alley and walks up to the crying Pokémon and her crying trainer. Suddenly the rain stopped hitting them and they looked up to see Kaleb holding an umbrella holding his hand out for Isaac to take. "Thanks Kaleb" Isaac says as he takes Kaleb's hand.

Back in Kaleb's suite Melody is pacing in worry that something happened to Isaac, Leah or even Kaleb. As the door opens and Isaac walks in holding Leah who is still hugging him, and then Kaleb comes in yelling "OUR ROOM MATES NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER AND MAKE IT HOT!", With the way Kaleb is acting she knows that everything is all right. As Melody is preparing the shower, Kaleb turns to Isaac saying "Hey, I got something for you so just don't move" Isaac stay still as Kaleb puts a earwig in Isaac's ear and then says "There you go a Pokémon translator" now you two get in the shower and don't worry, it's waterproof". Isaac is the pushed into the bathroom with Leah, melody tells Isaac "okay put your cloths in the bin and put on the blue robe when your done" well closing the door behind her melody gives Leah a wink.

Isaac then puts Leah down saying "I'm going to undress so can you look the other way?", Leah blushes and says "Uh yeah" then turns. While undressing Isaac asks Leah "So why do you care about me?". Leah starts to blush even more saying "I-I...I uh", after mentally screaming 'JUST TELL HIM' she very quickly says "I love you". Isaac is shocked at Leah's confession and asks "Why me, I mean I'm a thief and have panic attacks, was almost raped and I don't even have a last name" Leah starts to tear up as Isaac says "I'm pathetic". Leah turns to see Isaac in his boxers and she walks up to him and sets him straight saying "Listen to me Master I fell in love with you because I can see are two of a kind we are thieves and we have no one except each other, and we each saved each other three days ago so I'm in the same boat as you know tell me, do you like me the way I like you!". Isaac kneels and grabs Leah's shoulder and stares into her eye for a minute as the steam build in the room. Isaac pulls Leah towards him slowly closing his eyes stealing her first kiss, Leah is shocked and goes wide eyed well blushing, the kiss is soft his lips against hers nothing more. Slowly Leah melts in his kiss and when Isaac breaks the kiss off he breathily says "I think that's a yes". The look on Leah's face can melt any frozen heart. As Isaac and Leah look into each others eyes and in this moment they don't have a care in the world for they are together, and then Isaac feels a tightening in his loins and then starts to blush and this confuses Leah who then looks down to see a bulge in his boxers. "I'm so sorry" Isaac says turning around. Leah giggles and says "Isaac don't be embarrassed as I said were two of a kind", this confuses Isaac so he asks "what does that have to do with my boner", Leah then says "Because I'm…. I'm in heat" she blushes as Isaac turns and notices a liquid running down Leah's thy, and as she catches a whiff of the sent of Isaacs pre cum she shudders and her eyes dilate, Leah runs up to Isaac and hugs him saying "Master, I need you!". Isaac asks "Now?" as he look at her, she nods making pleading puppy eyes. Isaac clears his throat and says "Okay, let's do it" in slightly higher pitched voice and before he could do anything Leah pulls his boxers down freeing his 6 inch shaft and its scent hit Leah hard causing her to shudder again and release more juices from her lower lips. Isaac turns quickly taking Leah's hands and pulling her into the shower and kneeling down and says "Before we do this you should know this is my first time, thanks to you", Leah giggles at the way he said it then gives him a quick kiss then tells Isaac "it's my first too" then grabs his shoulder and leans into a passion filled kiss. During the kiss Isaac inexperience and lack of knowledge shows by the fact he keeps his mouth closed but Leah quickly forces her tongue in his maw, her saliva has a sweet taste to it well his own is somewhat bitter, and as his tongue dances with hers in a slow waltz in there mouths, Leah slowly moves her hand down his chest and stomach feeling each rib on its trip to the base of Isaac's shaft and it combs through the hair around his loins and then firmly grasps the base and slowly goes up and down its length making Isaac moan into the kiss witch is broken off by Leah who pushes Isaac on his back and then crawls back so she is looking straight at Isaac's tool and then licks its tip causing Isaac to moan again. Leah being encouraged by Isaac moans takes the head in her maw sucking up his salty pre cum, its taste is driving Leah mad she starts to take it in further taking in 3 inches before triggering her gag reflex. Not being to take any more of Isaac's shaft in her maw Leah starts to bob her head while swirling her tongue around its head and sucking slowly with is driving Isaac mad slowly, but not twenty second later he grabs Leah's head and shoves the rest of his shaft down her throat causing her to go wide eyed and gag as he forces her to deep throat him, and the feeling of her throat constricting his shlong driving him close to the edge and with one last thrust he hilts himself in her maw, and moaned out "I'm going CUMING!". As Isaac Shoots shot after shot of his hot salty seed down her throat and overflowing in her maw, the taste is so good her eyes roll back in ecstasy. As Isaac stops he falls back breathing heavily while Leah unhilts his cock and swallows all of his seed and quickly tries to lick up the rest of the salty goo that gushed out and then lick the rest of Isaac's still stiff shaft causing Isaac to moan in ecstasy at the feel of her rough tongue against his shlong. Once the felling stops he looks down to see Leah posing her slit over the head of his shaft and then opens her nether lips and slide his cock in wincing at first. The feel of Leah's cunt is tight and snug with Isaac shlong causing him to moan more, but when Leah forces the rest in it punctures something causing her searing pain, which make her screams. Scared for Leah safety he ask "Leah are you okay?" she opens one eye and nods weakly saying just keep going. Isaac repositions Leah so he is on top and very slowly starts to trust in and out. As Isaac is sweet fucking Leah, the pain subsides and is replaced with pleasure. As Leah moans out "FASTER" is a obeys and increases in speed and power. As Isaac feels the his end coming he diced to trust with all his power pushing it in so far it hit the end of her womb. Leah then yells "I'm CUMMINGGGG" as she sprays juices all over Isaac groin as her inner walls squeezed and try to milk Isaac for all he's got, and it pushes him over the edge trusting one last time and filling Leah's womb with his seed and lining her inner walls with it. In exhaustion they both just lay in the shower, until Isaac stand up and pick up Leah and dries himself and Leah off then putting on the blue robe as told, then he carries Leah out of the bathroom and is just pointed to his room by Kaleb without any exchange of words Kaleb closes the door behind them as Isaac lays her in their bed and crawls in snuggling up to her giving her a kiss and saying "I love you" as he falls asleep. Leah giggles at Isaac cute face sleeping face and whispers I love you too" drifting to sleep nestled into Isaac chest.

The END


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT:** **I AM NOT DEAD! THAT IS RIGHT Iareaboy IS STILL ALIVE! I wish to apologize for being gone so long and the fact that my stories are honestly not as good as they should be. I have removed multiple chapters and will be going over the past ones and maybe posting new ones... eventually… maybe... I don't know... but I will be working on other projects for sure!**


End file.
